


Relax please, you deserve it

by Komodovaran



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: But no, Fluff, I Ship It, I shouldn’t post this, Kayla is only mentioned, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, No Smut, Oooohhh boi, Pining, This is fluff, What Have I Done, Why did I post this?, Will Solace - Freeform, Wills POV, You Have Been Warned, but so much fluff, camp fire, cause characters being oblivious is my shit, i actually had an idea for that, i should sleep, idk - Freeform, its late, so much off it oh gods, so much solangelo, solangelo, they are both oblivious, this could have been angsty, this is in the canon universe, this is so cheesy oh my god, what was my idea?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodovaran/pseuds/Komodovaran
Summary: After a long day in the infirmary Will just wants to sleep. But his siblings are having a game night which means he has no chance of getting any sleep that night. Luckily Nico is waiting for him.Or I write fluff, then forget about it for a long time. And now I give it to you, months late and I haven’t proofread it since I wrote it.





	Relax please, you deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends, have I given up on my voltron/HoO fic? Yes because I had no plan for it whatsoever. So I spit this out for you. I can’t even remember if it’s good. But when I wrote it I proofread like crazy so hopefully it’s not too shitty. I’m Danish so any errors in grammar and stuff is my brains fault and I’m sorry. As I mentioned in the tags - it’s late, I’m probably gonna regret this, and in three years my friends are gonna be like haha remember when you couldn’t write and you wrote fanfiction anyway haha. On with the story. You have been warned.

The campfire was glowing and the stars where out. It was a warm night at camp and Will was extremely tired. He just got of a long and kinda busy shift at the infirmary and was now walking towards the few people that were still sitting in front of the campfire. He wanted to go to sleep but some of the other Apollo kids (*cough* Kayla *cough*) had decided that tonight was game night. And it’s hard to sleep in a cabin full of screaming kids. Trust him, he tried. Several times.  
Very fortunately for Will, Nico di Angelo was one of the people sitting in front of the fire. He looked surprisingly peaceful and was sitting with his eyes closed. He didn’t seem to notice Will sneaking up on him and jumped a little when Will put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey Nico”  
Instead of answering hi like a normal person he just looked at Will and said  
“You look like shit, Solace”  
Will laughed and sat down besides Nico.  
“Well thank you, that was exactly the reaction I was going for”  
Nico rolled his eyes but smiled. And Will’s heart melted a little. He couldn’t remember exactly when he realised that he liked Nico as more than a friend. He had always liked Nico. But maybe it was when Will had told him a joke that made him laugh so much he almost cried. Maybe it was when he caught himself staring at his eyes and his hair and his lips more than friends would normally do. Maybe it was when he accidentally took Nico’s hand and neither of them let go. Maybe it was because Nico knew when to hug him and when to talk to him when he cried. Maybe it was that one time where Nico spend the whole day in infirmary with Will instead of training. Maybe it was that night when Nico had a nightmare and he found Will so they could talk about it. Maybe it was when Will saw Nico reunited with Hazel, his face lighting up and his shoulders visibly relaxing. Maybe it was that time when they were hanging out in the Hades cabin and listening to music. Maybe it was when - I think you get the point.

“I mean it Will why aren’t you sleeping?”  
“Game night” Will simply said and Nico nodded understanding.  
“Well, well, well” Will said grinning “look who’s the one looking out for me. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”  
Nico blushed, looked away and mumbled something about Will being an idiot.  
“Why are you still sitting here?” Will said gently touching Nico’s shoulder with his own.  
“I didn’t want to go back to my cabin. I’m not in the mood for sitting alone in a dark cabin. Besides I was hoping you’d show up” Nico answered not looking away from the fire. Will smiled (and blushed). Nico had gotten a few freckles over the summer and the fire was lighting up his usually dark eyes. He was so beautiful that Will almost couldn’t breathe. He shook his head and wanted to laugh. He was so pathetic, pinning after one of his best friends. And Nico didn´t like him back, he knew that. If Nico liked him, he would have done something, I wasn´t like Will was very good at being subtle.  
“Gods I’m tired. I am seriously going to kill Kayla after I get a good long night of sleep. And I promise you it will be painful” Will sighed and rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. Nico’s shoulders immediately tensed, and Will moved his head as fast as he could. Nico looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind halfway through. He instead said:  
“You look like you could faint any moment, you sure you can’t find a quiet spot to sleep in somewhere in your cabin?”  
“I couldn’t sleep if I was dead. My siblings are as silent as Hestia is violent. Oh, my gods that rhymed – I’m so tired that I talk like my dad.” Will said embarrassed and hid his head in his hands.  
Nico laughed (a warm soft laughter that have Will chills all the way down his spine) and at this point Will definitely couldn’t breathe. Sitting beside your crush and being tired was not a good combination.  
“Can’t you just lay down here and relax until the game night is over?” Nico said and then looked like he regretted his words and wanted to bite of his tongue.  
“I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep and then completely ruin my sleep pattern” Will said shrugging “and if I have to kill Kayla then I need to be completely awake. She’s sneaky like that”  
Nico chuckled and said, “what if I promise that I will keep you awake?”

Will considered it for a moment “what if this is all Kayla’s plan and she bribed you to say this?”  
“You really think I would choose Kayla over you?” Nico crossed his arms.  
“If she gave you enough money then I know you would. Or maybe she would blackmail you – Nico blink twice if we´re being watched right now and I need to save you from the grasp of my sister” while Will said this, he had taken Nico´s shoulders and shaken his whole body to emphasise his point. Nico wriggled out of his grip and said:  
“Well then you can just sit there and try to relax, I guess” and crossed his arms. Will laughed.  
“And if I hadn’t offended you” Will made quotation marks with his fingers “then how would I relax? I’m definitely not going to lay on the ground”  
“You could lay your head in my lap” Nico said with a matter of fact voice. It took him precisely two seconds to realise what he had just said.  
“Only if you want to of course” he began rambling “it would be kinda weird but that’s okay, right? We are kinda weird with the demigod stuff and all” he finished with a forced laugh. Will thought he was adorable.  
“Actually, now that you´ve said it I’m going to take up your offer. You can’t take it back now” Will said only half joking. He smiled.  
“Uh yeah why not.” Nico looked really uncomfortable. Like he wanted to shadow travel out of there as soon as he could. If you don’t want to you can just say it Will thought. He quickly shrugged the thought off.  
Will made a big number out of falling like a injured soldier to lay down in Nico’s lap. It made Nico laugh and Will wanted to kill himself before that laughter did it for him.  
But as soon as he was laying down he wanted to fall asleep. He was about to do exactly that but before he could even close his eyes Nico snapped his fingers in front of Will’s face.  
“Why did you do that?!” Will said a lot more awake than before. Nico rolled his eyes.  
“I promised to keep you awake didn’t I? I do what I can to keep my promises.” Now it was Will’s turn to roll his eyes.  
“What?! I do!” Nico threw his arms in the air and Will couldn’t help but laugh.. Soon enough Nico joined in and now Will was wide awake. He could practically feel himself glowing with happiness. Nico could just laugh and it would make Will’s whole day.  
This was actually a big deal – Will being allowed to lay on Nico’s lap. Very few people was allowed to touch him and Will was lucky that Nico would let him hug him as often as he did.  
Even though Will was laying sideways and facing towards the campfire he could still see how Nico looked. Or at least he thought he could. His lap was warm (he had black jeans on – of course) and Will could feel his every breath. When Will thought it through was this actually a really dumb idea. He was tired and was on the edge of having absolutely no filter and now he was laying on Nico’s lap. If he had been sitting up he would probably shake his head at himself. Way to go Will.  
“Are you asleep Will?” Nico said leaning a little forward to look at his face. Will – of course- tried his hardest not to blush because Nico was so close that if they leaned a little more forward they would kiss. He was so close that he could see every detail in his eyes. So close that he could see his individual eyelashes and count them if he wanted. He really wanted to, but he didn’t because it would be kind of weird to count your best friends eyelashes. Even though you were head over heels for them. Will then realised that he hadn’t answered Nico. He quickly said:  
“Yes.”  
“Good, I wouldn’t want to fail my quest” Nico smiled a little and leaned back. Will wanted to stop him but he didn’t.  
Nico’s lap was surprisingly warm. Nico hands were always cold. It was a thing Will had joked about a lot, because his hands would always be warm. If Will had been brave he would probably had taken Nico’s hand. He would look at his skull ring and on his scars. He would think about how their hands fit perfectly together. He would maybe even say it aloud. But he didn’t and he cursed at himself for being such a coward.  
He was so deep in his crush that he had asked the Aphrodite cabin for help. People did that from time to time. They had actually helped him quite a lot, he knew most of them and they all treated him with respect. The perks of being a healer he thought. It had been a little awkward- especially at first – because that had demanded that if he didn’t tell them who he was trying to woo then they couldn’t help him. None of them looked surprised when he said Nico’s name. I am really that obvious? he thought. When he asked them they had all given him different answers. He didn’t know what to do with that.  
But despite their help he was here. Laying in Nico’s lap, freaking out about laying in Nico’s lap and not being able to utter a word about how much he was freaking out about laying in Nico’s lap.  
Caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t hear what Nico was saying.  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?”  
“Could you er- could you maybe move your head a little? I’m pretty sure that you’re cutting of all the blood in my left leg” Nico looked guilty saying it. Will didn’t get why.  
“Yeah of course” Will moved his head back. But – unfortunately- he moved his head so far back that his head was now leaning up against Nico’s stomach. He couldn’t tell if it was Nico’s body heat or his own but his cheeks were definitely bright red now. He really hoped that Nico didn’t see it.  
Will sneaked a look on Nico’s face, he looked like he was in deep thought. His eyes were focused on the fire – Will was glad that they didn’t look down, that would have been embarrassing - and he was almost frowning. Will wanted to sigh deeply about how beautiful he was. But he didn’t because that would lead to embarrassing and unnecessary questions.  
Will didn’t realise it but he kept looking at Nico. What started as a quick look was now a stare. And then Nico looked down.  
“Enjoying what you see Solace?” Nico smirked.  
Will was smart. He could come up with a good answer  
“Actually no”  
Maybe not so smart (Will blamed it on Nico’s smirk, it had caught him of guard.). Nico looked at him with a weird expression that Will couldn’t place.  
“Uh I mean” Will said trying to save it “I mean I’m not enjoying it because I’m looking up in your nose. And it would be weird if I enjoyed looking up in your nose, it would also be weird if I was staring at you - I know that. You just er have a lot of boogies”  
Yes, good save you are so smart Will.  
“Thank you for the information Solace” Nico was definitely creeped out about the boogie thing so he wouldn’t think twice about Will staring at him.  
When Will rolled over to lay on the other side he didn’t realise that he was still laying on Nico’s lap. Now he was facing Nico’s stomach. Isn’t it all just great Will thought. Will didn’t know that it was possible to be as stupid as he was in that moment. He closed his eyes waiting for Nico to say something. But he didn’t, instead he lifted his hand and touched Will’s hair. His touch was soft – like if a butterfly had landed on his head.  
Too quickly stopped the touch and Nico’s hand was again on his side.  
“Don’t stop, it was nice”  
The words were out before Will could stop them. He would have regretted them if Nico hadn’t begun stroking his hair. Still softly like he was afraid Will would tell him to stop. But Will definitely didn’t want him to stop. He wanted Nico to stroke his hair forever. He could practically hear his own heart beating. He closed his eyes. They were silent for a few minutes. Probably the most comfortable silence Will had ever been in.  
“Why were you at the infirmary the whole day?” Nico asked “As far as I know there haven’t been any major injuries today and Chiron usually doesn’t let anyone work for such a long time”  
Will winced a little and answered  
“I Uh, I uuhm yeah about that…”  
“You what?” Nico raised his left eyebrow. Will couldn’t stop staring. How could one person do so little and still be so hot?  
“What did you do Will?”  
“Would you believe me if I said that i spend the whole day doing nothing” Will forced a smile. Nico stopped stroking his hair, pressed his lips together, then took a deep breath  
“No I wouldn’t. What did you do?”  
“I didn’t really overwork myself, don’t worry. I just tried to find something that my powers could do that’s actually useful”  
“And are you saying that healing everyone all the time isn’t useful”  
“Yeah I guess”  
“Then you’re completely wrong. You’re only useless if you overwork yourself to the point we’re your about to faint. Let me guess the only reason you’re here now is because one of your siblings found you and practically kicked you out?”  
“Nnnnyyeees?” Will shrugged and smirked at the same time “but hey, maybe you should be the oracle. Seeing what’s happening without actually being there” he tried to joke. Nico didn’t think it was funny.  
“Will you can’t just spend the whole day in infirmary”  
“Actually I can. I just did”  
Nico laughed shortly.  
“Please tell me next time, so I can stop you from overworking yourself.”  
Nico looked at him with so much adoration in his eyes that Will couldn’t help but gasp. He was so beautiful.  
“I will”  
Then they sat in silence again. Will wanted to say something, maybe something meaningful. But he didn’t. He didn’t know what to say.  
Will looked around, they were the only ones left. They were probably some of the only campers awake.  
It was late. Awfully late and the others were probably done with their game night. But Will didn’t want to move. He closed his eyes and Nico started stroking his hair again.  
Will debated with himself if he should confess but decided not to. There would always be time.  
Nico’s hand on his hair suddenly stopped and Will opened his eyes. Nico had fallen asleep while sitting up. Will smiled and sat up as carefully as he could not to wake Nico. Then he lifted Nico bride style and carried him over to the Hades cabin were he tugged Nico in bed. Will was so, so tired and Nico’s bed was so soft.. He sat down besides Nico. He looked so peaceful. Then he layed down next to Nico. I’ll just relax a little he thought. Little did he know that he were going to be waken up the next morning by Nico freaking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of this! It’s crazy- and it’s probably also late for you so you’d hou sleep dear friend. Also @the_sun_and_its_angel you are the best, and I know you should have betaed this but we forgot and it’s fine! And thank you for being the most amazing angel ever. Oml you deserve all the suns and angels!
> 
> Vonstructive criticism is good but please do not be mean. Haha.  
> All of this were written and posted form my phone... so that’s that!  
> If the characters are out of character - then I’m sorry! I have never written them together before...  
> This is a mess, I’m sorry...  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
